Sin Kid: Short Stories
by Gamemod
Summary: A bunch of short stories about the sin kids. Requested by SquidbaggerOfWoomyAndNgyesness.


**A/N: Bruh, I'm finally getting your request done. Thank god I put the long time thing on my profile now, just so people don't expect it in a day or something. Unfortunately, I just don't do that. Anyways, I hope your okay with this, it just seemed that you were fine with whatever and I actually wanted to present you with a bunch of short stories in one. Keep in mind while reading this that it's only your characters in here, and as far as my memory lets me see back, i haven't read any of your stories. Also, I hope your okay that I edited male Lynn's name to Lynn II. I just don't think calling him male Lynn the whole time he's present wouldn't really do well.**

**Now, I present to you, Sin Kid: Short Stories.**

* * *

**The Chase**

Luke and Lemy were playing blackjack. A game that could get anyone pissed off so easily, all it took was a matter of skill and knowledge.

"So, you have 16 and I have 19, you wanna hit or pass?" Luke asked

"I'll hit." Lemy said with a smirk as he flipped the card over, revealing a 5.

"Perfect!" Lemy yelled as he got up on a table and did a victory dance "In your face jackass! HA HA!"

"You son of a bitch!" Luke yelled as he tried to grab Lemy from the table, but Lemy raced out the door and on the sidewalk

"Catch me if you can!" Lemy yelled as Luke opened the door and played chase to him

"Why you little brat!" Luke yelled as he exited the gate for Loud Park, going into the World Of Nickelodeon.

"WHO HOOOH!" Lemy yelled as he passed all of the characters on the set, making some fall or trip

"You dirty bastard! Come here!" Luke yelled as he too, passed all the characters on set

"Catch me if you can" Lemy said as he went into a door that said, _"Failed Pilots." _

"Oh shit, he went into _The Door_." Luke said with shock as he heard screaming and Lemy running out of there

"Why did we start this chase again?" Lemy asked

"I don't know." Luke asked as he and Lemy walked back to their house at Loud Park.

* * *

**70 Cents**

"Where's my 70 Cents" Lincoln yelled as he searched the couch

"Could you stop being a cheap ass all the time?" Loki asked

"Lemme guess, you need money and no one will give it to you so your calling me a cheap ass instead of realizing that your the reason why you even got where you are in the first place?" Lincoln asked

"No, I'm just commenting on how much of a cheap ass you are." Loki asked

"Fine, but will you help me?" Lincoln asked

"Sure." Loki asked as he got on his knees and searched under the couch, instantly finding it, "They were here the whole time and you couldin't find it. Really?"

"Hey, I'm old." Lincoln asked as he and Loki had a good laugh.

* * *

**Reading Time**

Leon was reading a book, but was having trouble doing so, "Ugh! Why can't I read the book like any normal child!" His voice was audible to anybody who was close to him, causing his Aunt Lola to come into the room.

"Leon, what's wrong?" Lola asked

"I can't read this book right. I keep stuttering and I look stupid." Leon said, holding his head in his hands

"Well, lemme tell you a story. I remember that my family was in this book reading compettiton at the local library. Everyone had read a book expect me and we had to get quized on our books, I remember that I had lied and told her that I had read my book when I hadn't and she started quizing me, and of course I failed and she said that I hadn't read the book. So, I remember that I explained to your Uncle Lincoln that I couldn't read and he just told me to sound out each word one at a time, no matter how long it takes, and so I did, and now, we're here today, where I can read perfectly. The point of it is, it's okay, just take it one at a time." Lola said

"Thanks Aunt Lola." Leon said, as he went back to reading his book with her story in mind, taking it one word at a time.

* * *

**360 Degrees**

"The perfect 360 degree jump." Lynn II said as he looked at the ground and took a deep breath.

"Okay, now jump!" Lynn II said as he tried to jump the 360 degree circle and only made a 180 degree jump

"Ugh. That's try 40. Okay, now, get back into position and-" Lynn II said before his mom interrupted him

"Hey Jr., what you doing?" Lynn Jr. asked

"Oh, nothing. Just trying to do a 360 degree jump." Lynn II explained

"Lemme see it!" Lynn Jr. said with happiness in her eyes.

"Okay." Lynn II said before doing it, and doing, again, only a 180 jump.

"I think I know the problem your having." Lynn said

"What is it?" Lynn II said

"Twist your body more when your doing the jump. That way you get a perfect 360." Lynn Jr. said

"Okay mom." Lynn II said, before jumping and perfectly landing the 360 jump

"It worked! Thanks mom!" Lynn II said before going to hug his mom

"Your welcome." Lynn Jr. said

* * *

**A/N: Well, I hope you enjoyed this collection of short stories using SquidbaggerOfWoomyAndNgyesness's characters! I hope you enjoyed your request too man, and sorry for having it take so long to make. I really wanted to get this out sooner, but I just didn't have the time, so, I finally made time and gave you your request. Now I can go asleep knowing that I got this done! Now, I'm gonna go hide in my shell until another request is requested! Bye!**


End file.
